A technology comprising forming voids by ultrasonic cleaning a surface of Cu alloy and plating Bi overlay layer on the surface of Cu alloy and the voids, is known (Patent documents JP2009-203504A). Accordingly, the overlay layer can be formed so that the Bi filled in the voids become anchors.